Healing from an earthbender
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: During Korra's recovery period she is not alone Bolin is with her. I will be alternating between Bolin and Korra in the southern water tribe and Mako and Asami back in Republic City. Eventual Borra and a ,quite probable, eventual Masami. Hope you like it! As always reviews are a big help an I am grateful for all. WILL NOT BE RETURNING! REALLY SORRY MY HEART ISN'T IN IT!
1. You are the great Avatar Korra

As Bolin pushed her wheelchair up the ramp on to the boat Korra felt many things. She felt helpless that an avatar was confined to a wheelchair, the most powerful being on earth and she was confined to a simple wheel chair. She felt saddened that she probably wouldn't see her friends again for a long while but above all of that she felt happy as her best friend, Bolin, would not take no for an option and was going with her.

As they sailed away she saw Bolin shed a tear, Korra figured that Bolin was going to miss everyone especially Mako, Mako was his older brother who had taken care of him since he was six after their parents were murdered by a firebender. She still wondered why Bolin had chosen her over his brother and his own life. Why was she so important? She was a crippled avatar, who cares about that?

Korra pushed herself down to her room it was right next to Bolin's room; he had made sure of it. There is where she cried, she cried her heart out, and she cried so much that she needed a new sheet for her duvet. The worst part is she couldn't change it herself, she couldn't do anything herself. Every time she tried to move her arms higher than shoulder height pain would course through her. She carried on sobbing in to her already wet duvet sheet until she felt two warm hands on her shoulders, out of reflex she turned quickly forcing air towards the person but she regretted it as she saw Bolin hit the wall.

"Oh my spirits, Bolin I'm so sorry." Korra pushed herself towards him. He slowly got up putting his hand on to the wall for stability he groaned in pain. "Sorry Bolin you just scared me a little…" Bolin looked at her and smiled.

"I've been scared a little by Pabu I never earthbended him across the room" He joked chuckling a little as he tried to lighten the mood but Korra didn't feel like laughing or even chuckling all she could muster was a small smile in acknowledgement. He moved his hand to her chin lifting it up along with her head and made eye contact with her. He sighed.

"What's wrong Bolin?" she asked in a concerned tone. Had she done something wrong?

"It's nothing but you always used to laugh at my jokes, you know be – before the incident." Bolin dropped her head and looked to the bed his natural smile fell into a small frown.

"I know Bolin… pitiful isn't it the great Avatar crying in her room like a child." She started to sob again even though she held it in as best she could, she didn't want Bolin to see her like this, she didn't want anybody to see her like this.

"Hey!" His sudden change in tone scared her a little she looked up at him weakly as he stood there strong like the earth he controlled so fluently. "Look it's not pitiful, you were almost killed in fact no you were killed but you came back, I don't think it is pitiful to cry after just surviving death." He was so sure of himself so confident she didn't even know who she was anymore her tears came back to her even more frequent than before.

"Bolin I understand what you're trying to say but," Bolin instantly cut her off.

"No buts you're not pitiful, you're not weak. You are strong and there is one thing you have to remember," he came down to her level and looked her square in the eyes taking his hand in hers. "You are the great Avatar Korra." She just sat there wide eyed at his authority his power that he now held in her moment of disbelief and in her complete loss of hope he shone through with not hope but complete certainty that she would make it through her tough ordeal. But for all his certainty her doubt outweighed it all.


	2. Silence and Nightmares

They ate alone, together. The acolytes on the ship would eat as their shift changed but none of them were allowed in the Avatars eating or living quarters unless it was important. It was very different to dinner with Tenzin's family, there was laughter, jokes and happiness here they sat in silence quietly eating their dinner.

She watched as he kept lifting his head and opening his mouth trying to make some sort of conversation to cease the silence that she knew he hated so much. Bolin always preferred noise to silence, he always preferred the sound of the engines to the silence of the wind, he just didn't like being quiet and neither did she.

"Please Bolin just speak I can't take the silence and I know you definitely can't." She place her spoon back in to her soup as she looked up at him waiting for a reply.

"I don't know really…I just wish that you weren't in a wheel chair and I wish I didn't have to not see my brother for however long this takes." He gave a small smile and went back to his soup taking small sips which was abnormal for him he would usually just pick up the bowl and let it fall in to his mouth like a waterfall.

"Well I can't help being in a wheel chair but you don't have to stay with me, like I said before we left you can leave whenever you want." Her voice cracked a little she didn't want him to go but she was not the centre of the world even if she did have an obligation to protect it. She had to think of those she cared about.

"You did say that and I said I would never let you face this alone, yes you have your parents and Katara and the acolytes but sometimes a friend is what is most needed." There it was again his certainty of his decision shining through the darkness of her doubt.

"You have a life to Bolin, you have Mako, and you have the fire ferrets. Hell you even left Pabu because he didn't want to go on to the boat, stop worrying about me."She shouted it at him trying to talk some sense in to him. _Why would he throw all of that away just to help me?_ She thought. "I'll be fine." That last part she spoke not with a shout but with just a small whisper barely loud enough to carry over to his ears, she needed someone but he was too good to her for her to let him waste his time with a crippled Avatar.

"Actually outside of what we do – did as team Avatar I did nothing but train for the ferrets, sign autographs, tell women that Mako was unavailable and play with Pabu. I really didn't have a life but you granted me one." He looked at her his smile growing a little wider due to his gratitude towards her. "I can call Mako when we get there, and the fire ferrets? I told Mako to make sure they were doing okay every so often." He got up out of his seat and walked along towards her before bending down and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Everything is fine you are not." How did he make her feel so strong when she couldn't even move without receiving intense pain?

When they both had finished Bolin cleaned the plates as Korra excused herself so she could sleep in her room. After finishing with the plates Bolin decided to go on deck and see how long it would be before they reached the southern water tribe so far they had been on the sea for about three days and Bolin didn't know how long he could keep going with no earth to bend. He went up to the nearest acolyte above deck and asked him how long it would take before they got to the southern water tribe, he replied with "about a week and we should be there." A whole week without earth. He quickly said thank you as he made his way to his room to sleep.

Suddenly he woke up, he felt the vibrations through the wall Korra was moving quite frantically for someone who was asleep. He quickly got out of bed and ran to her room to see what was happening. He watched as the Avatar tossed and turned in her bed he came to the quick conclusion she was having a nightmare. He had always had nightmares about his parents he guessed that watching your parent's burn would have some knock on effects. He sleepily strolled towards her sitting on the bed. He realized at this point since Mako barely ever had nightmares and if he did Bolin was either asleep or out he had no idea what he should do, so he did what Mako always did for him. He grabbed Korra pulling her into a hug and slowly rubbed the back of her head.

"Shh… its okay Korra…It's just a nightmare…come on now it's okay Bolin's here." He watched her eyes flutter open as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bolin I was so scared I keep reliving it but only this time I don't break out." She grabbed a fist full of his shirt as she cried into his chest. Not once did he speak nor did he move or protest he let her cry until she could no longer produce any tears doing nothing but hugging her and rubbing the back of her head.


	3. Anticipation

It had been about a week since his brother went with Korra to the southern water tribe and he already missed him, they had a strong connection which only solidified during their time with Avatar Korra. He knew he wasn't going to get a call from him for at least 3 more days and he was anxious to get through them.

As usual he was prepared; he had a whole routine which incorporated what Bolin had asked him to do. He would leave for work at 7:00am in the morning everyday and return from work at 11:00pm except from Friday where he would leave work at 9:00pm to visit Asami and pull her away from work to go out and eat. He had already anticipated she would throw herself in to her work which he knew, from experience that would be bad for her so he pushed past her protests to take her out as friends reminiscing and confiding in each other. On Saturday and Sunday he left work at 1:00pm so that he could spar with the new fire ferrets for a few hours and on a Sunday Asami and he would go to Air Temple Island and have dinner with Tenzin's family. He was going to take care of Pabu too but the kids really wanted to keep him whilst Bolin was gone, so after Tenzin assured him he would be well looked after he allowed them to keep Pabu until Bolin returned with Korra. Nobody objected when he pitched it to them, they seemed to admire his determination to carry on functioning even without Bolin and Korra.

Mako woke up still tired from yesterday; he had stayed out a little late to catch up on other work and when he got back he may have had a few beers too many. "Uhh," he stepped in to the kitchen slowly dragging his feet across the floor it was 6:00am and he had an hour to get ready and get to the station. "What day is it?" he groggily walked up to the calendar.

"Friday." It was a girls voice he didn't remember bringing a girl home or letting a girl in. He slowly turned around producing flames from his hand. "Oh put those away it's just me." She turned around before all he could see was her raven coloured hair but it was just Asami.

"Umm Hi?" He stood there for a moment not realising that the flame from his hand had not died down yet.

"Mako turn the fire off." She quickly got up taking the drying cloth and stepping on it to extinguish the flames. Mako stopped the fire from his hands. She made sure the fire was out and lightly smiled at the firebender. "Nice to know I still make you hot." She gave a teasing wink.

"Wait what?" He still hadn't quite caught up yet.

"I was joking but if you're wondering why I am here it's because you invited me here saying you wanted to tell me something important but when I got here the door was open and you were sprawled out over the carpet with nothing but your boxers on, so I carried you to your bed and cleaned the place up." She smiled recalling how funny the scene looked when she walked in but her cheeks flushed red recalling how good he looked.

"Asami I am so sorry for making you come all this way and I promise I will make it up to you tonight." He said as he poured coffee into his mug he spilled a little due to his hangover.

"Ooohhh what are we doing tonight?" She placed her hand on his chest before slipping away at his sudden blush, she loved to tease him and make him feel awkward even though they were no longer together they almost still acted like they were.

"Narooks?" He gave a small suggestion seeing right through her teasing he knew they were done and she got a kick out of messing with him but what could he really do to stop her?

"Okay see you at the usual time," before she left she turned around looking at him with a slightly evil grin. "You have 30 minutes to get yourself to the station by the way." She quick stepped out letting him spin around looking at the clock and his jaw dropped as he saw it was already 6:30am it took 20 minutes to get to the station which meant he had to be washed and dressed in 10 minutes. _Damn her!_ He thought.

Luckily, as he anticipated since he was Chief's favourite he got off lightly only being 7 minutes and 20 seconds late, if there was anything he could say about Beifong it would be she sure has a stick for details. Although being the Chief's favourite was mostly good it had its draw backs. For example, he is constantly being poked at for being the favourite and earned the nickname "Beifongs Bitch" but him being the only bender in the station apart from the metal bending squad he was able to threaten a few of the weaker willed policeman which Lin never objected to since he did get hammered by the rest of them every day.

Lin sat at the desk filing yet more paper work for the idiot president in office she always thought that even though she basically detested him and his coward bending that Tenzin should be president not that she would ever tell him that. Just then, a knock came at the door she knew who it was he had been working here for 4 years and his knock never changed.

"Come in detective Mako." He stepped in as cautiously as he did 4 years ago but he sported a smile that he never did before.

"I'm turning in for the night Chief." He said as he stood by the door waiting to be let off.

"Okay boy see you tomorrow as usual." She waved him off before getting back to her work and sat back when he left, _him _she thought _definitely_.

Mako got to Narooks she saw Asami's satomobile outside the restaurant it was completely black and had a velvet red interior it was definitely a thing of beauty. As he walked in he saw her at their usual table.

"Hey Narook the usual for me and the girl!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear, he could tease as well. He sat down across from her.

"I have a name Mako." She smirked pretending to look angry at him but she could never stay angry at him for long sure he was annoying, he infuriated her but he had also saved her life many a time and she had saved his life before as well.

"I know it just depends on whether I want to use it." He smirked back. The food came as they teased each other anyone who didn't know them would think they were together or something.

"Would you like a drink?" she questioned as she started to eat her noodles. He nodded his head whilst his mouth was full. "Two hot shots Narook!" she smiled devilishly at him.

"Asami what are you doing? I have work in the morning." He was about to cancel the order when Asami grabbed his arm slamming it on the table which aroused some stares.

"Hey you haven't had a drink since Bolin and Korra left you need one." Her devilish smile came back to her. "Or are you just too scared that Lin will metal bend you out the door."

"I don't know Asami..." he rubbed his neck, he did want one but he had to get up early tomorrow and had anticipated that after one shot he wouldn't stop.

"Come on or are you just Beifongs bitch now." Her grin widened. _Shit! _She got him.

**12 shots later**

Mako and Asami stumbled into his apartment and they both collapsed on to the couch, Asami on top of him whilst they both slept. As she anticipated.

_**Ohh what's going on here? I can hear the Masami ship approaching.**_


	4. Poking heads and teasing

_**Better watch out! Suggestive sexual theme **_in_** this one guys.**_

He felt a breeze pass along his neck, as his eyelids slowly opened light peered in from behind impairing his vision for a second. He jerked back as the light hit his pupils then grabbed his head as it seemed a minor tremor erupted in his brain, _note to self stop drinking so much_. A weight covered his body an Asami shaped weight. Mako looked down seeing Asami still sleeping quietly she always looked so beautiful when she was asleep arguably more so than when she was awake, it reminded him of their relationship and how happy he was with her, but he had destroyed that when Korra was taken and he didn't give her the time of day during that period. Mako looked at the clock… it was 5:50am _thank god for that! _He exhaled calmly he didn't feel like explaining why he was late for work again to Beifong.

"Hey," he shook her a little. "Hey Asami you have to get up now" He started poking her in the head holding in his laughs as he did.

"Urhg what time is it?" her eyes were still shut not quite ready to let the world in yet. "In fact forget that I'm too tired Mako," her eyes instantly opened as she slowly looked up to see a very smiley firebender. "Wait Mako! What the hell are you doing in my hou?" She stopped herself as she realised this was not her house this was Makos apartment.

"It's now 5:53am I am sure you are tired but I have to go to the station and as you may have realised you're in my apartment." He moved her off of him so he could get up he then made his way to the kitchen with his hand still holding his head due to the hangover.

"But how? When? Why?" then she realised before they met at Narooks she wanted him like this of course they were finished as a couple but she just wanted one more night with him, _what's the harm in that?_ She thought.

"13 hot shots, last night and you wanted me to." He smiled as he poured milk into two bowls of cornflakes and past one of the bowls to Asami whilst he ate out of his own.

"Oh right Mako I have a confession to make." She started to fidget with her hands as her body became tense as she moved her hair across her eye to half block Makos stare.

"I know." He smiled down at her milk covering his tache normally she would giggle but he knew how did he know? Was she that obvious?

"And you're okay with it?" she gave an innocent look and Mako sat down and took her hand in his.

"Of course I know you're probably missing it." His smile grew a little.

"Hey I've still been getting it without you." She teased back only to be met with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed as his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Us getting back together, what are you talking about?" His eyes widened as he let his hand slip from hers. She had obviously missed something.

"I – I was t – talking about going to see…Korra and Bolin as soon as I get leave off work in a couple weeks and I thought you wanted to go now and that you missed the happy go lucky vibe they had." It was Asami's turn to go wide eyed as she had literally confessed to wanting him back and she thought the feeling was mutual when in fact he was talking about a completely different subject.

"Um I'm sorry I should go." She got up and was about to leave when his soft hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes were a little watered as he got up looking directly at her. "I know it was a stupid idea I know you're still probably getting over Korr." He stopped her as his lips crashed into hers at first she was a little shocked at his forwardness but she soon relaxed into the kiss.

As he pulled back the detective deduced she was very happy due to the incredibly huge grip she had on his **wrist **and pulled in, only this time teasing her by moving and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She pouted in the way she always did her bottom lip hung out the front of her mouth as she stood with her arms crossed. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled as he strolled to the bathroom.

"But it's not Friday." She ran over to him almost a little too hastily almost bumping into him before stopping herself.

"I know." The firebender planted a small kiss on her forehead which sent fire through her body and as quick as the kiss she was just gifted, he had closed the door and had started the shower. _What a tease_ she thought.


	5. Parents

As the fog cleared the southern water tribe came into view. Bolin looked upon the great city as the sun peaked above the icy mountains there was something about it that was quite captivating it seemed free spirited, for a bunch of ice that is. At that moment Korra came on to the ship. For the past week her nightmares had not diminished and last night was so bad that Bolin actually slept alongside her to make sure she was okay.

"Korra!" he ran over to her almost tripping over his own foot which made Korra giggle a little Bolin was always very clumsy. "Did you sleep alright? I slept great which had nothing to do with you being there I swear… just forget I said that." He sighed taking the chair handles and pushing her towards the boats edge.

"Don't worry Bolin I think it kind of helped having someone there, if it helps I was glad it was you, and I did sleep a little better than before." She felt the vibrations of his hands as the tensed and jittered against the handlebars as a result of her comment. She didn't look but she reckoned he was blushing as well.

They stood at the front of the boat, only making light conversation about her parents and how beautiful the city looked until they docked. Bolin wheeled her down the ramp and onto the dock towards Tonraq and Senna they had met once before but they never spoke much. "Korra." Tonraq and Senna walked towards them and bent down to give her a hug.

"Hey mum hi dad it's great to see you ahhh" A pain coursed through her as they had hugged little too hard, she recoiled a little. Bolin instantly became protective placing his hand on her shoulder, he didn't quite know why he did it but he let go as soon as he had placed it there remembering these people were Korra's parents not Avatar fans.

"Oh my I'm sorry sweetie your father can't control his own strength." She lightly placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Who's your friend Korra?" pointing towards the earth bender.

"Hi my name is Bolin I am a good friend of your daughter and I didn't want her to do this without at least one member of Team Avatar." He smiled bowing and offered his hand to Chief Tonraq, who gripped it a little too firmly, but he was a pro bender and an earth bender so he was not weak by any means and he returned the firm handshake.

"I like this boy he has a good handshake you can ask her out if you want." He smiled earning a glare from Korra and an elbow from Senna. "What'd I do?" He winced slightly at his wife's elbowing.

"Did you not here the word 'friend' Tonraq?" Senna said giving a quick death glare towards him.

"I did here the word 'friend' but I also smelt Korra's perfume on Bolin so I thought I would simply project my blessings towards the pair." He smiled as his hand gestured towards the pair.

"Is that true Korra? Are you two umm together?" Senna inquired showing a sterner look than before which was only half disguised by her forced smile.

Bolin spoke up "We're not, not saying that she's not attractive because she is, she is beautiful actually but… you see Korra has been suffering from a repeated nightmare, one that has been keeping her from sleeping," he looked down as he quietly fidgeted with his hands before speaking again. "…and last night her nightmare was progressively worse than before so I offered to sit with her until she slept but I obviously nodded off." He looked down again hoping the explanation was good enough. Korra blushed furiously at his words _beautiful? Really? _She dismissed the idea telling herself that he was just shocked at the question and wanted to stay on her parent's good side.

"Well okay, Bolin we weren't expecting someone else but we do have spare bedrooms so you may take one of those." Senna got up taking the wheelchair herself and pushing it through the city.

"Well thank you Miss? Avatar?" This made Tonraq laugh joyfully and even made Korra giggle. He carried on walking looking a little embarrassed.

"Just call me Senna and this is my husband Tonraq." She nodded towards Korra's father.

"But you have to call me Chief or sir." He said with a very stern look

"Y – Yes sir," his stern exterior soon turned into a happier one. He patted Bolin on the back a bit too hard and laughed at Bolins sudden shock at his sternness. "Don't worry Bolin, just call me Tonraq." He smiled.

"I will sir err Tonraq." He stayed silent for the rest of the journey whilst the family conversed he started to think about his mum and his dad. His dad was a peaceful man just your average commuter and his mum was a beautiful women, Mako said she was a little feistier which was probably due to her fire nation heritage.

When he entered Korra's house he found himself crying silently. "Bolin are you alright?" Korra was instantly worried.

"Y –Yeah I was just looking at you with your family and started to think of my own..." He wiped a tear from his face. "You see Mr Tonraq sir I lost my parents when I was six and since then it's just been me and bro." Senna handed him some tissues so he could wipe away his tears instead of using his sleeve.

"First of all, it's just Tonraq and second as long as you're here you are our family that is the way of thinking around here in the southern water tribe." He put a firm grip on Bolins shoulder.

"Well thank you for your hospitality but could I ask a small favour?" He wiped away the last of his tears.

"Of course, anything just not my daughters hand." He joked.

"Dad!" She retorted but with a smile still covering her face. Bolin chuckled at this.

"No, not that. Have you got any earth? I've wanted to bend something for a week and 3 days…" He looked up to be met with a warm smile from the chief.

"You can go into Korra's compound the ground is complete earth and there is also metal you can bend, if you can that is?" The earth bender gave a small sigh.

"No I can't but I can lava bend which I still think is awesome." He smiled quickly to cover his sadness.

"That is pretty awesome." Senna added as she started work as both Tonraq looked at her in surprise. "Bolin dinner will be ready in a few hours is there anything specific you would like?" she said whilst cutting into various types of seafood.

"No I'll have whatever you guys are having, if you don't mind I would like to go throw some rocks at things I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

And with that he left to 'throw some rocks at things.'


	6. Reflecting

_**Authors Note: Inner monologue from Korra showing her thoughts about her situation and Bolin also some inner monologue from Bolin. Thanks to The Night Whisperer who gave me the foundations of this idea. Italics show inner monologue. **_

**Korra P.O.V**

Korra lay on her bed her wheelchair just a few feet away from her, dinner wasn't for another hour and Bolin was still in the compound he hadn't left for four hours but she guessed that after a week without earth he really wanted to get earth bending again. She just hoped he wasn't over doing it too much.

She sat on the end of her bed thinking about her current situation. _How did it come to this? Me, the oh so great Avatar confined to a wheel chair. I wonder what my past lives would've thought of this? Not that I can contact them that is._ She would've thrown a pillow in her frustration but she could barely move her arms which just added to her anger._ Just great! I'm an avatar who can't connect to her past lives, can't walk, can't throw, can't move her arms and thanks to the poison can barely bend. _Korra then bended her chair in to the next room and heard it crash to the floor. _If I was at full strength that chair would be halfway to Republic City and so would me and Bolin _she thought. _I hate this! _Her eyes started to water as she turned and cried in to her pillow only a quite groan leaving her mouth. _I feel so alone!_

Then she heard him, Bolin. She could hear rocks as they crashed in to the walls and she could hear him shouting _since when did Bolin shout?_ "What is he saying?" Korra said out load. Korra listened closer trying to decipher whatever Bolin was saying.

"Why did you pick her?" _who are you talking to Bolin? _"Of all the people you could've picked you picked Korra to cripple! Damn you spirits!" She heard more rocks fly in to the wall at a more frequent rate. He wasn't talking to anyone but she definitely heard the anger in his voice. _Bolin doesn't get angry _she thought.

**Bolin P.O.V**

"Earth!" He shouted as he entered the compound. "Oh how I've missed you." He said with a big grin on his face. He stood in the middle and got into a stance as he started to feel the earth around him. Bolin brought his arms up as he started to control the earth forming them into disks. _Just like home…_ he sighed. _But it isn't is it? Korra's in a wheelchair and Team Avatar is split in to two groups and are halfway around the world from each other. _"Bro I wish you were here." He started to clench his fists as tears fell from his face. The ground started to heat up and form lava. _Better not start lava bending I don't know if I could control it besides I've only lava bended once._ He hardened the lava turning it back into rock.

About four hours later he found himself bending the disks at the wall shouting his own gripes with how the world has treated him, his brother and his friends. "Why did my parents have to die?" He span throwing two disks in to the wall. "Why did I have to be so weak compared to Mako?" Now he threw three disks. "Why did I have to be such a burden to my brother?" Now four disks, tears poured down his face. "Why did Asami have to have a diabolical evil father? She has already lost her mother," even though he wasn't as close to Asami as he was with Korra it still seemed unfair due to her mother's death. "And above all…" Bolin started to go in to a scream."Why did you pick her?" he threw even more disks now "Of all the people you could've picked you picked Korra to cripple! Damn you spirits!" His throwing ceased as he dropped to the ground he hadn't drank or eaten anything since he started and he hadn't taken a break from his earth bending. He slipped into darkness with only Korra as his only thought before passing out.

**Korra P.O.V**

She shouted for her parents when she had gone to see why Bolin had stopped earth bending only to find him passed out on the floor with a huge sweat pile surrounding him. They took him to Katara as Korra was sure he had over worked himself. Korra was told to wait outside although much to her protests but in the end she couldn't sit there and let herself stall them from helping Bolin.

After a few hours Katara stepped out from her hut with that warm smile she always had. "He's been calling you the whole time he was out he mentioned a boy named Mako and murmured about his parents a little too but I think it best for you to see him now." She stepped aside allowing Korra past her.

"Thanks Katara!" She opened her arms for Katara to hug her, since she couldn't get up and do it herself, before pushing herself towards where Bolin was. "Hey Bolin…" she shook him a little to wake him up.

"Korra…" His eyes fluttered as they slowly opened. "What are you," he realised he was in some sort of tub and was completely naked. "Why am I naked?" He exclaimed rather loudly whilst trying to cover himself with his hands earning a chuckle from Korra.

"Oh would you like me to turn around." She couldn't see anything but if she didn't turn away soon her whole face may turn red.

"If you could spare the trouble to do so," Bolin said she thought that if you looked that good you wouldn't really have insecurities about your body but that obviously didn't work for Bolin_. _She turned around on her wheelchair. "So Korra what did happen?" he asked. _He must've forgotten _she thought.

"You fainted from exhaustion did you even take a break?" she folded her arms if she wasn't turned around right now she would give him the hardest eyes _I'm sure he didn't even take a break, he's gonna end up hurting himself _she thought.

"I might not have done." He said innocently. "I'm sorry Korra I didn't mean to scare you like that I just lost it a little just before I fainted I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't need to apologise and yeah you did kind of lose it." She smirked as she turned back round but her eyes met with his which were wide eyed like he had just seen a dark spirit or Eska.

"You heard?" he looked down now playing a little with the water.

"Yeah just so you know I thought it was sweet but you don't need to take it out on the spirits." She gave him a heart warming smile. Bolin basically melted at her smile she was so beautiful despite what she's been through. "Now I'll see you at the house yes?" he was staring blankly at her until she snapped her fingers a little in front of his face.

"Oh what? Yeah sure" She would've kissed him on the head but she couldn't really bend that far so he would have to settle with a ruffle of his hair.

"Okay see you in a bit Bolin." She chuckled as she pushed herself to the door before having her father help her down the stairs.


	7. I want to change for you

Mako reluctantly got up from his spot on the bed next to Asami, he did have to work after all, he showered and dried himself off quickly with a towel. When he walked back in to the bedroom, now fully clothed, the scene seemed somewhat familiar. The heiress lay there wrapped in red sheets with her hair sprawled and tangled from how many times he ran his fingers through it, yesterdays clothes were scattered around the bed. It showed similarity to when he was still a rookie and Korra was still his girlfriend although it looked the same Asami made him feel like he could take down the triad on his own whereas Korra made him feel like he couldn't even take out Meelo. It wasn't her fault, being the Avatar probably makes a lot of people feel that way he reasoned to himself. Strolling in to the kitchen he got out some cornflakes for himself and quickly ate his way through them afterwards he got out a tray where he would put Asami's breakfast. On the tray was a bowl of cornflakes with extra sugar, which was how she liked it, buttered toast, two slices and a glass of ice cold watermelon juice. For the finishing touch he put a note under the glass of juice.

He left the tray on the side bed table next to her, she looked tired the CEO probably hadn't slept in ages he wished that she wouldn't throw herself in to her work so much but if he were to comment it might blow up in his face and his girlfriend would've left him…again. Before leaving he planted a small kiss on her cherry red lips before grabbing his scarf tying it around his neck and leaving the apartment to go to the station.

When he got to the station, ten minutes early, he noticed that the usual policemen who stood outside the station weren't present, _those two are going to get scolded and then earth bended all the way to Gaoling _he thought. He walked in to see all the officers were present and standing in two rows giving him no choice but to walk down it. He didn't dare speak in case he was in trouble he definitely wasn't going to make it harder on himself; Lin stood at the end of the row a neutral expression on her face. _Well she couldn't be that angry with me if I have done something _he considered. When he got to the end he saluted standing up as straight as he could.

"Chief Beifong!" He was getting a little nervous as no one moved nor spoke; beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he waited to be pardoned.

"Stand down detective," his hand dropped from his head to his side awaiting further instruction. _I better not be up for the 'randomly selected' training _he thought. Chief Beifong would pick, or randomly select as she put it, members of the force that annoyed her or did stupid things and give them hell. "Detective Mako you have shown great skill in the field and you are one of the hardest working people I've ever met although you have only been on the force for 1 year an' a half you have shown the workings of a future chief," his mouth basically hit the floor was he getting promoted? "As chief of police I promote you to a first class inspector." All the officers saluted as he saluted back. He was still recovering from the shock, four months ago he was still a junior officer how was he promoted from the tenth highest ranking police officer to the sixth? He wasn't that good, was he? "Boy, you better not faint on…" Too late.

Light prompted the heiress to open her eyes however she was very stubborn and although she tried to keep her eyes closed as long as possible the light was constantly pushing her eyes open for her. Now that she was semi awake her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus her vision. When the room became clear she saw a tray on the bed side table. _Aw cute! _She mentally exclaimed before sitting up and bringing the tray on to her lap. She noticed the note under the glass as she went to pick it up. Asami opened the note and read it to herself:

_I want to change for you, no more disregarding you, your ideals or your ambitions no more putting you on the sidelines and no more cold shoulders but it will take time if you're willing to wait meet me at the Golden Dragon after I finish with the ferrets at 5. _

_Love Mako._

The initial time she read it, it didn't fully process but after reading it a few more times she realised he wanted this as much as she did and he already knew that he had to change for her. Of course she was going to meet him but she also had to remember that this change wouldn't come over night and when he did do something he said he would change she can't just yell at him about the note but nor could she let him forget the pledge. With a loving smile on her face she ate the perfectly prepared breakfast he had made for her.

She kept the note close, inside her blazer pocket, all day before going to meet him at the Golden Dragon.


	8. The fire ferrets (II)

It was now 12:45 in the afternoon and Mako was getting ready to pack up his work for the day and head over to the pro – bending arena where the new fire ferrets were waiting. He had woken up about an hour after fainting, he found himself in the police changing rooms and he wasn't happy about it he knew, despite his promotion, he would be getting grief for this for a very long time. Chuckles could be heard every so often from someone as they walked past his desk or handed him something but what did he care? He just got promoted four ranks and was now a first class inspector let them give him grief he was earning triple to want he used to. Before he left, Chief Beifong gave him his new badge and his first wage as a first class inspector.

The very pleased fire bender basically skipped to the arena but soon stopped because if he were spotted by the triad or his colleagues skipping he would probably lose all credibility. He swung the door open catching the scent of the place as memories fled back to him including; the first time he and Bolin had moved in to the attic, the first match they won with Hasook, their first match with Korra and all the times Asami came to see him. He jogged down to the training room where he met with the two benders, to his surprise, they were all girls but he learned not to judge soon after Korra joined the team.

"Hey girls, I am Bolins brother Mako and I will be training you for a while until he returns from the southern water tribe." He kept it simple and to the point like he used to when he was captain of the team. "What are your names?" he looked at the first one instantly seeing she was probably a water bender.

"Cháoxī, sir." She wore northern water tribe garments a lot like Korras, she had a pendent tied around her neck by a piece of black lace it was a water tribe symbol. Her hair came in two plats at the front as the back hung behind her.

He stepped back to bow as she did the same. "And you two?" he asked now looking at the earth bender and fire bender. One of them stepped forward and spoke up.

"Yán sir I am an earth bender and this is Jìn our fire bender." They bowed as Mako did. He looked over them once more Yán wore a green tank top with dark green jogging bottoms and her hair flowed down past her shoulders. Jìn wore the same thing apart from her clothes was all red and her hair was held up in a bun.

"Okay, cool," if he was going to be honest he hadn't done this in a while and hoped he still had it. "What would Bolin usually do?" maybe if he had a feel for what he was doing he could slip in to his routine.

"Usually he would have us fight each other in a triangle for about two hours then he would have us all fight him at once." The water bender stated.

"Well, that sounds good I want to see you fight each other so I can see what you need to work on. Let's go ferrets!" It became apparent in the first half an hour or so where the weak links were between them.

"Hey guys – I mean girls stop for a quick second, cool off." He was going to see if he could flush out their mistakes and have them work on it for an hour before having them fight him. "So guys I see your problems which we can fix with a little hard work. Cháoxī you had all the power but lacked stamina only barely missing the shots the other two fired at you. Yán you stood strong and were also quite light on your feet so I have come to the conclusion that Bolin, being an earth bender, had helped you a lot?" They all nodded their heads the other two scowled a little. He needs to tell his brother to not pick favourites. "Finally, Jìn although you were extremely fast and agile even more so than I am you are definitely not unleashing your full potential that I can see in you." They all nodded once more seeing what they had to work on and in the last hour they had definitely improved by the time it came to th between him and them.

"Okay remember what we worked on but also remember that you have team members to be aware of as well as yourselves." He produced flames from his hands before shouting for them to start. Unexpectedly, they were actually quite well synced up and he started to break a sweat as they all fought him, sure there were kinks here and there but he could definitely see the potential of an elite team. Two hours of fighting and Mako was tired, exhausted even and as soon as he dropped next to his bag he was out like a light. None of the girls knew where he was supposed to be going so they didn't wake him and tiptoed out of the arena.

He jumped as two hands gripped his shoulders but he soon calmed when he saw Asami before panicking realising that he had nodded off. "I am so, so, sorry Asami I messed up at the first hurdle and stood you up." He looked down not daring to make eye contact, he was about to lose her again. Or so he thought she dropped to her knees one leg on each side of his body. "Asami?" She crashed her lips in to his. What the hell was going on? He had stood her up even after saying he was going to change for her. Now her tongue was deep in his mouth so he wasn't going to complain.

She pulled away before finally speaking "It's a bit dark outside I think we should sleep here tonight." A devilish grin made its way on to her face before unbuttoning his shirt.

"But Asami I stood you up, I said I would change and I couldn't even meet you at a restaurant because I nodded off after training." He wasn't sure why he was trying to talk himself out of sex but it felt right.

"Hey you said it yourself the change will take time and this is just how you are going to pay for your first mistake." She slapped him hard before undoing his zipper… _oh no _he thought _angry sex. _He was going to have so many bruises tomorrow.


End file.
